Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only
|Last = Oh my wish! / Sukatto My Heart / Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki 59th Single (2015)|Next = Utakata Saturday Night! / The Vision / Tokyo to Iu Katasumi 61st Single (2016)|Cover2 = Regular & Limited= |-| Event Vs= }}Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only (冷たい風と片思い／ENDLESS SKY／One and Only;The Cold Wind and Lonely Love) ist Morning Musume '15's 60th single. Die Single kam am 29.Dezember.2015 in 6 Editionen herraus.3 Reguläre und 3 Limitierte. Die 1sten Regulären Editions kamen mit 14 unterschiedlichen Sammelkarten(42 Insgesamt).Die Limitierten Editions hatten eine Event Lottery Seriennummer Karten. Eine 12-Zoll LP Schallplatte der Single war vorbestellbar bei e-LineUP! für eine begrenzte Zeit und wurde Ende März 2016 veröffentlicht. Sie wurde am 11. Mai 2016 zum allgemeinen Verkauf freigegeben. Das Lied"One and Only", ist Komplett auf Englisch, was die Anfangsmelody von J-MELO von Oktober 2015 bis März 2016 war. Das ist die Letzte Single mit Sayashi Riho(9.Generation). Liederliste CD # Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi # ENDLESS SKY # One and Only # Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi (Instrumental) # ENDLESS SKY (Instrumental) # One and Only (Instrumental) Limitierte Edition A DVD * Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi (Musik Video) Limitierte Edition B DVD * ENDLESS SKY (Musik Video) Limitierte Edition C DVD * One and Only (Musik Video) LP Record Side A # Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi # ENDLESS SKY Side B # One and Only # Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi (TYPE B) Event V "Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi" # Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) # Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) # Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi (Sayashi Riho Solo Ver.) # Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) # Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi (Iikubo Haruna Solo Ver.) # Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi (Ishida Ayumi Solo Ver.) # Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi (Sato Masaki Solo Ver.) # Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi (Kudo Haruka Solo Ver.) # Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi (Oda Sakura Solo Ver.) # Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi (Ogata Haruna Solo Ver.) # Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi (Nonaka Miki Solo Ver.) # Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi (Makino Maria Solo Ver.) # Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi (Haga Akane Solo Ver.) Event V "ENDLESS SKY" # ENDLESS SKY (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) # ENDLESS SKY (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) # ENDLESS SKY (Sayashi Riho Solo Ver.) # ENDLESS SKY (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) # ENDLESS SKY (Iikubo Haruna Solo Ver.) # ENDLESS SKY (Ishida Ayumi Solo Ver.) # ENDLESS SKY (Sato Masaki Solo Ver.) # ENDLESS SKY (Kudo Haruka Solo Ver.) # ENDLESS SKY (Oda Sakura Solo Ver.) # ENDLESS SKY (Ogata Haruna Solo Ver.) # ENDLESS SKY (Nonaka Miki Solo Ver.) # ENDLESS SKY (Makino Maria Solo Ver.) # ENDLESS SKY (Haga Akane Solo Ver.) Event V "One and Only" # One and Only (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) # One and Only (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) # One and Only (Sayashi Riho Solo Ver.) # One and Only (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) # One and Only (Iikubo Haruna Solo Ver.) # One and Only (Ishida Ayumi Solo Ver.) # One and Only (Sato Masaki Solo Ver.) # One and Only (Kudo Haruka Solo Ver.) # One and Only (Oda Sakura Solo Ver.) # One and Only (Ogata Haruna Solo Ver.) # One and Only (Nonaka Miki Solo Ver.) # One and Only (Makino Maria Solo Ver.) # One and Only (Haga Akane Solo Ver.) Mitwirkende Mitglieder * 9.Generation: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho (letzte single), Suzuki Kanon * 10.Generation: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka * 11.Generation: Oda Sakura * 12.Generation: Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane Single Information Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi * Liedertext und Komponist: Tsunku * Bearbeitung,Programmierung und Keyboard: Okubo Kaoru * Chor: Sayashi Riho, CHINO * Tanz Choreographie: YOSHIKO * Musik Video: Kamiguchi Satoshi ENDLESS SKY * Liedertext und Komponist: Tsunku * Bearbeitung und Programmierung: Hirata Shoichiro * Chor: Sayashi Riho, CHINO * Tanz Choreographie: YOSHIKO * Musik Video: Totsuka Fujimaru One and Only * Original Liedertext und Komponist: Tsunku * Englischer Liedertext: ALISA * Bearbeitung zund Programmierung: Hirata Shoichiro * Gitarre: Kamada Koji * Chor: ALISA * Tanz Choreographie: YOKO * Musik Video: Nakazumi Soichi Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi (TYPE B) * Bearbeitung: Maejima Yasuaki TV Auftritte Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi * Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~ * Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ * Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~ * Morning Musume '16 Live Concert in Houston * Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ * Okai Chisato Solo Live 2018 ~Oolong Hai no Onna~ - Okai Chisato ENDLESS SKY * Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~ * Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ * Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~ * Morning Musume '16 Live Concert in Houston * Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ * Hello! Project Hina Fes 2016 * Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ One and Only * Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~ * Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ * Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~ * Morning Musume '16 Live Concert in Houston * Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ * Morning Musume '16 Live Concert in Taipei * Morning Musume '17 Live Concert in Hong Kong Legende * Diese Single wurde am 7.November auf dem Konzert Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~ angekündigt.Sie wurde später am 7. und 8. Dezember für das Nippon Budokan Finale der Tour aufgeführt. * "Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi" wurde Original geschrieben von Tsunku für Sayashi Riho's letzte Solo,aber er entschied sich später, es von allen Mitgliedern zu singen, als es als der erste Track entschieden wurde. "ENDLESS SKY" wurde als Abschiedslied für Sayashi geschrieben, und Mitglieder, die in Zukunft gehen werden. * Nachdem Sayashi Riho aus der Gruppe ging, übernahm Fukumura Mizuki und Oda Sakura ihre solo lines und Ishida Ayumi performt Sayashi's solo Tänze. Bei dem Konzert Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~, Ishida performt ihr solo Tanz. * Dies ist die Morning Musume elfte Single in Folge, die von der Recording Industry Association of Japan für den Verkauf von mehr als 100.000 verkauften physischen Exemplaren zertifiziert wurde. * "Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi (TYPE B)" auf der LP-Platte hat ein klassisches Aufnahme mit Piano und Streichern, sowie mehr getrennten Solozeilen. * Für Yamada Ichigo's austritt in Onigokko, sang Sie ENDLESS SKY alleine. * Dies ist derzeit der 12. Generation meistverkaufte Single seit dem Beitritt der Gruppe. cs:Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only en:Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only es:Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only